


Tension

by Tori_6



Category: Shinhwa
Genre: (slight) Gagging, (slight) Hair Pulling, Blow Jobs, Finger Sucking, M/M, Oral Fixation, Roughness, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_6/pseuds/Tori_6
Summary: Back at it again with Minwoo and Dongwan. This time it's a little fun in the recording studio. It's up to you when this happens, during whatever jib you want. I personally wanna say it's during the most recent. Enjoy! -Tori





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with Minwoo and Dongwan. This time it's a little fun in the recording studio. It's up to you when this happens, during whatever jib you want. I personally wanna say it's during the most recent. Enjoy! -Tori

It was a long day at the recording studio, both Minwoo and Dongan has stubble rapidly growing and deep bags under their eyes. They haven’t seen the sun for a while now and they don’t know when they will. 

"Let's just take a break, we've been stuck on this note for a while now."

Minwoo said as he pushed himself away from the switch board, he yanked his hat off, throwing it to the side and not really caring where it ended up at. He ran his hands through the unkempt hair, messing it up even more. Dongwan looked over at him and nodded, agreeing with taking a break. 

"Sounds good."

Miwoo slumped against the soft office chair, his right hand traveling under his waist band, scratching at the scruff that was there. Dongwan glanced side-ways towards the action then quickly averted his gaze before he got caught. He hung his head, bringing his hands up to his temples to rub out the strain that was there. He's been starring at music notes all day he was sick of it. Minwoo had to have felt the same. 

"I have the biggest fucking headache it's unbearable!"

Minwoo raged out, Dongwan continued his menstruation's then looked over at Minwoo, "Yah! Let's go get a drink when we're done, I think we both need it right now."

Minwoo laughed as an agreement. 

"I'm just so stressed over this album and we're stuck on this ONE fucking song I just do-"  
"Hey Minwoo relax! We're gonna get it done, don't worry. I don't need you to have a mental breakdown in front of me. You're doing fine."

Dongwan reached over and placed a hand on Minwoos thigh, squeezing it for reassurance. A small smile on his lips for an extra plus. Minwoo nodded, Dongwan continued to massage his thigh out of habit. Minwoo relaxed in the chair, he groaned from the pressure, it felt so nice. 

"You just need some relief on those tense muscles." 

Minwoo smirked, grabbing the hand on his thigh, bringing it up to rest against his crotch. 

"Minwoo woah…"

But Dongwan didn't pull it away

"You wanted to help me then put your money where your mouth is. Help me relieve tension Dongwan-ah."

Dongwan was still for a moment until Minwoo humped up into his hands for emphasize. He got off the chair, going to his knees in front of Minwoo. The sitting man smiled at him, slowly he pulled the sweats down. The cock was rigid in the tight boxer-biefs. 

"Are you up for it?"

Minwoo teased, Dongwans gazed stayed starring at the bulge. 

"Y-yeah… I- I am."

He licked his dry lips, bringing his hands back up to pull the waist band down and reveal what he's been wanting to put in his mouth. The underwear trapped Minwoos legs together as they rested at his knees. He's seen Minwoo naked before but nothing like this, this was a whole different scenario. The cock laid heavily against Minwoos stomach. Spots of hair surrounded it. Dongwan wanted to trace it with his tongue. This had to be one of the hottest things he's ever been a part of. 

"Show me, take away all my tension."

Minwoo had a teasing tone drip from his mouth. 

Slowly but surely Dongwan was only using his mouth to please Minwoo. Minutes has passed and the thick cock was halfway down his throat. The tip of it leaking precum down his throat. By the end of this his vocal cords would be done for the day. Minwoo was looking down at Dongwan take him whole. His lips were stretched obscenely around him. He was making noises only a porn star would know how to. Minwoo smelled of musk and cologne, it was intoxicating to Wan every time he met the elders pubic hair. He couldn't back out now, Minwoo tasted to good to stop. 

"Look at me." 

Minwoo commanded. Dongwan obeyed and looked up as he was deep throating Minwoo. His eyes were filled with lust an want. His mouth expanding around him, Minwoo couldn't believe it. Minwoo brought his hand up to push back the hair out of Dongwans eyes, it was a small loving gesture that Dongwan appreciated. 

"God you look fucking amazing like that." 

Minwoo thrusted a little to see what would happen. Dongwan choked causing his eyes to water but he was still looking up at Minwoo. The producers hand was running through Wans hair as he continued to bob. Dongwan pulled away from Minwoos cock. His lips stained a deep red colour. They stayed resting against Minwoos tip, his tongue snaking out here and there to swipe at it. Dongwan reached up to grab Minwoos free hand. He brought the fingers to his mouth, the pointer rubbing against his wet lips.

"I can look amazing other ways too." 

Then he slid the finger into his mouth, his tongue playing with it in his mouth. Minwoo groaned out loud from the feeling and sight of it. 

"Fuck Dongwan-ah~"

The younger stayed looking up at him as he took his second finger into his mouth. A bit of saliva was falling off his chin as Minwoo fucked his mouth with his fingers. The sight was unholy and any porn star would be jealous by how good he was. Minwoo felt the softness of the pink tongue then softer lips wrapped around the digits and sucked with all their might. He used the same suction and pressure in the right places as he did with Minwoos cock earlier. Minwoo still had a hand in his hair, he yanked Dongwan away, pulling him off his fingers

"W-wait…" 

He was out of breath, Dongwan smirked, loving the tight grip Minwoo still had on his hair. 

"I want to see you ... i-in positions that make you l-look amazing."

Dongwan leaned up close to Minwoos face, inches away from kissing him. Then in a teasing tone said,

"I thought you'd never ask."

[END]

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it was great wasn't it? Kidding! Anyways really do hope you enjoyed this. I was actually going to wait to post this till end of April but it got the best of me and I finished it. Kudos are always welcome because that means you liked it and would like to see more of this or me, and kudos is the only reason why I'm posting. It means you really care. Thank You -Tori


End file.
